


Desired

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanBaek - Freeform, I told you I suck at tags, M/M, Smut, cross-dressing, no other triggers, possible triggers due to the cross-dressing, very brief mentions of other EXO members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: Hidden wishes blossomed into a beautiful relationship where Chanyeol always made sure his sweetheart felt pretty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun doesn't realize he wants to be desired. But he also doesn't realize he already is...
> 
> A/N: I put the trigger warnings only because of the cross-dressing and the discussion about this between the two main characters. I mean absolutely no disrespect towards any individuals, including those for which this is their way of life.
> 
> Everyone deserves to feel pretty!

Chanyeol tried to be as subtle as possible.

He didn't know his crush would be there when he went into the department store to buy a birthday gift for his mom.

But there he was. The boy of his (wet) dreams. Byun Baekhyun. The quiet withdrawn boy that everyone ignored.

Everyone except Park Chanyeol.

The tall honors student was very aware of the smaller boy. He saw the ravenette the first day at orientation. Although the smaller did his best to blend in and not stand out, Chanyeol still could easily find him in a crowd even now 4 months later.

It helped that the taller was, well..Tall. He could see over the heads of most people. This made it easier for him to look for the mop of shiny black hair that was usually turned down, hiding the face of the most appealing person he'd ever seen. Chanyeol was fascinated.

He had a lot of opportunities to watch the boy. They both spent a lot of time studying in the uni library. They took 3 of the same classes. Their dorm rooms were in the same building. Chanyeol slowly realized every time he saw the smaller, everything else seemed to disappear. His initial interest had turned into a crush.

And the crush was now in the same department store, looking at.. women's shoes?

Chanyeol kept a small distance, casually "looking" at purses that were right next to the shoe section. He was there to buy a gift for his mother.

But his curiosity kept him glancing back at the dark-haired boy who had gotten closer to pair of strappy stilettos, leaning in just a bit. The boy's hair had fallen to the side, showing his eyes which were.. shining with interest.? Chanyeol was enthralled.

The boy liked them.

This stirred something in the taller's gut that he was very familiar with. He had felt this often recently, especially when he woke up from dreams where he had to clean his sheets because.. well let's just say the laundromat had seen his sheets almost as often as he had lately.

But this was an opportunity Chanyeol couldn't pass up.

He took a quick glance around. The nearest shopper was looking at men's tennis shoes a couple of sections over, and there wasn't a clerk in sight. Perfect. He took a couple of sly steps to get closer to the quiet boy. Carefully, trying to not be intimidating, he leaned towards the ravenette and softly spoke. "Do you like those..kitten?"

The boy froze, his eyes wide, obviously startled. Chanyeol waited, not moving a muscle, a soft-yet-genuine look on his face, but not sure of his hunch. If the dark-haired boy was offended, Chanyeol reckoned he could say the shoes were "kitten-style" or something stupid like that to cover his embarrassing words. He wasn't sure what else to do but wait for the boy to finish reacting.

But then the boy shyly nodded.

He was right.

"You do like them?"

Another shy nod. And a timid smile. Eyes glistening again.

"Should we ask if they have your size?" The smaller twisted his head up to stare at Chanyeol so quickly his hair bounced. The shock on his face was almost painful to see, but the taller just smiled.

"I- I don't know.." the soft voice sounded like an angel to Chanyeol's ears who couldn't help his smile getting wider. The smaller's eyebrows furrowed as he looked suspiciously at the taller. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking me this? Are you wanting to make fun of me?"

"What? No! I just- I think- You looked like you liked them." Chanyeol couldn't help huffing out his reply.

"So.. you were watching me?" The distrust & embarrassment on the smaller's face was even more apparent as his shoulders curved in. He started to turn away from the shoes.

This was not good. The angel was not supposed to be sad.

Chanyeol panicked. "Wait! I want- I want to buy them for you!"

The smaller's hair bounced as he turned back around again looking up at the taller. "Wh-what..?" he squeaked out, his eyes wide and incredulous.

Chanyeol kept his voice low but couldn't control his mouth from running loose. "If you want them. I want to. If you'll let me. Buy them for you. But- only if you want." The smaller couldn't help a shy smile as the stuttered words slowly registered.

Chanyeol held his breath.

The smaller took a breath and then spoke very quietly, looking down. "I'm a size 9."

Chanyeol couldn't help the grin on his face as he held up one of the shoes to beckon the clerk that was just leaving the other customer. "Excuse me, could we get these in a size 9 please?"

The boy looked up at the shoe. Chanyeol took another chance as he leaned towards the boy and spoke quietly. "Will you model them for me?"

This time the shock wasn't quite as strong on the smaller's face, but it was still present. "You want to see me in them?"

"Yes. You."

The soft voice was full of doubt. "Why?"

"The look on your face told me they would suit you so I want to see."

"It doesn't gross you out?"

"That you like pretty things? No, that doesn't gross me out at all. I think it's hot."

The smaller huffed. "So what? You have a fetish?You like seeing guys embarrass themselves wearing women's clothes?"

"I never mentioned clothes." The smaller flushed bright red at the taller's words. Chanyeol lowered his voice more and took another chance. "But I bet you would look lovely in an outfit with these shoes."

The level of red on the poor boy's face would put any tomato to shame.

The clerk came back with a shoe box right at that moment, placing it on the bench next to the blushing ravenette who quickly sat down and began to remove his shoes with his head down, avoiding eye contact.

Chanyeol thanked and dismissed the clerk, then turned to crouch down next to the feet of the smaller. Noticing the trembling hands of the poor boy, he reached out to help. "Baekhyun, here let me-"

"You know my name." The smaller stiffened slightly as he spoke, his head still down.

Chanyeol continued helping with taking the smaller's shoes and socks off as he replied softly. "I didn't know if you liked being called kitten, so.. yeah.." By this point the boy was just letting the taller do all the work of putting one of the heels on him and checking the fit.

"I.. like it." The smaller kept his head down but peered out under his fringe of bangs to look shyly at the taller who was still crouched down on the floor.

"The shoe? Or.. the pet name?"

The reply was whispered but Chanyeol heard the angel loud and clear. "Both."

Chanyeol couldn't help himself. He looked up at the smaller with a sincere smile. "Thank you." The boy looked curiously at him, waiting, letting the taller continue. "It's nice to hear an honest answer." The smaller abruptly pulled his leg away from the taller's soft grasp.

"Do others give you less than honest answers?" the boy's voice was still quiet but had a forced edge about it. Chanyeol controlled his shock, understanding the reaction and the intent of the question.

He looked up into the upset eyes. "There are no others to give me answers." The smaller tried to shrink in on himself even more but Chanyeol put his hand on the boy's ankle, gently stopping him. "I haven't wished for any others since I saw you." he said.

The boy blushed. "Today?" he asked timidly.

"Uni orientation. " Chanyeol replied, equally quiet.

The angel gasped. "That was 4 months ago..!" His hands fluttered in front of his mouth as he looked disbelieving at the taller still crouched in front of him.

Chanyeol chuckled as he untied laces, taking the shoe off the boy. "Well now you know why I want to buy these for you."

The smaller watched the shoes being placed back in the box, then seemed to realize something. "So we go to the same school?" he asked.

The taller nodded and smiled as he stood up. "And we live in the same dormitory, too." This information seemed to be too much for the boy.

His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to process everything. "Whoa.. Wait- stalker much?"

Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling. "Put your socks and shoes back on while I pay for these." Without waiting for an answer he strode away with the box, headed for the check-out counter.

The smaller leaned forward to watch him walk, groaning appreciatively as he admired the broad back and long legs of the taller. He shook his head and then picked up his socks and shoes, giggling to himself as he put them on. He'd just finished tying the laces when he heard his name.

"Baekhyun..! Are you ready?"

The boy walked quickly over to the taller. "I think I am.." he replied shyly. Chanyeol leaned over closer to the angel and spoke quietly. "I think I am too, Kitten." The blush was back on the smaller's face as his head dropped bashfully.

Chanyeol chuckled again and raised the bag in his hand. "So.. what outfit goes well with these shoes?"

The boy's eyes grew and he lifted one hand in protest as his other touched the bag. "No that's- you don't- really- these are enough!"

"You don't want an outfit?"

"Well I.. I.."

"Or do you already have something to wear with these..?" Chanyeol watched as the smaller looked down and fidgeted at his side. "You do, don't you.. These go with something you already have.. Am I right?" He bent down to try to see the face of the once-again red-faced boy.

The angel finally nodded but didn't say a word. Chanyeol decided it was time to take another chance. "Is it pretty?" A small smile came back over the smaller's face. The honors student couldn't help himself. "I bet it will be even prettier with these." he said quietly.

The boy blushed and hesitated, then gave another shy nod. He raised his head enough to be level with the bag as he reached to take it. But the taller pulled it gently away. "I thought you were going to model for me..?" The smaller whipped his head up, eyes large.

Chanyeol panicked. "Only the shoes. I don't have to see the outfit.. I mean- I DO want to see it, but I respect you and it's ok if you don't want to show me-" His rambling stopped when the smaller grabbed his bicep. They stood there, the smaller intently focused on his arm.

It felt like an eternity went by.

Chanyeol waited, holding his breath.

Finally the angel spoke. "Yes."

"Huh?"

"You- I- " The smaller made a frustrated noise and then looked bravely up at the taller. He blinked as he gulped once then spoke determinedly. "I want you to see it."

The honors student felt his knees weaken. He stood gaping like a fish but finally he seemed to come out of his daze. "Ok.. Um, wow." The smaller giggled and lowered his head, blushing again. But he also hadn't let go of his arm yet. Chanyeol felt on top of the world.

"So.. shall we take these back to the dorm then..?"

The boy nodded with another bashful smile.

Chanyeol pulled out his keys. "I've got my Vespa and there's room if you're ok holding on tight."

Again the angel nodded, this time with a grimace. "I don't like the bus."

The taller didn't think before he spoke. "I'm taking you wherever you want to go from now on, just say the word." Only when the smaller stood in shock and blinking did Chanyeol realize what he'd said and panicked again. "I-IF YOU'LL LET ME- I mean- uh, yeah." The boy shyly giggled.

The ride back to the dorm was fairly uneventful except for Chanyeol worrying that his heart beating so hard from reacting to the constant back-hug from the boy might be embarrassing. This of course made his heart beat even harder, which made him worry more. Chanyeol was a mess.

But the angel held on tight and then seemed oblivious to the taller's panicked state of mind once they got to the dorm. It was once they were walking thru the dorm together that the smaller grew quieter and quieter. Upon reaching his room, he hesitated before unlocking the door.

Chanyeol put his hand on the smaller's hand still gripping the doorknob. "It's ok. I don't have to see anything you don't want me to, and I won't judge no matter what."

The angel shot him a small grateful smile and then opened the door, ushering them both inside.


	2. 2/4 [M]

The room was set up much like all of the 613 other rooms. Chanyeol was pretty quick to figure out which side belonged to his crush from the picture of a corgi on the desk. He took the liberty of sitting down on the desk chair & then looked at the smaller. "Ready when you are!" He set the bag down on the desk.

The boy stood & eyed it for a moment, then walked over and pulled the box out, taking off the lid and placing it aside. Chanyeol watched as the smaller softly smiled, eyes murky with emotions as he gently fingered the laces of the sexy heels.

Slender digits lifted the shoes out of the box, letting them hang in mid-air as he held them by the laces. Their eyes met over the dangling shoes and the smaller blushed. His head dropped shyly again and he pulled the shoes in towards his chest as he turned away.

The boy walked over and opened his closet door. He bent over as he reached inside and then paused for a second. "Um.. no peeking.." came the soft voice, startling Chanyeol out of his reverie. He tore his gaze away from the boy's plush rear and cleared his throat. "O-of course..!"

The angel let out a small giggle and turned back around. He had clothing pieces held carefully against his chest along with the shoes. "I'll be right back" he said quietly.

"I'll be right here." Chanyeol couldn't help grinning, adding a wink just to see the boy blush again.

The smaller scuttled into the suite bathroom, carefully closing and locking the doors.

Chanyeol sighed happily. The withdrawn angel that captured his attention 4 months ago was actually talking to him. Plus he had allowed him to enter his dorm room. This was so surreal.

Chanyeol found himself wondering if he was dreaming so he pinched himself to see. The self-inflicted pain was real & he yelped.

"Are you ok?" the smaller called thru the closed door.

"Ye~eah!" Chanyeol's voice cracked unexpectedly as he answered the smaller. "I'm fine!"

"Get it together Park" he muttered to himself. His crush was just on the other side of the bathroom door forfuckssake. He couldn't act like a dork or the smaller would never like him. He had to be cool, calm, conf- The sound of the door unlocking snapped him out of his thoughts.

Any thoughts of being confident flew out the window as the door started to open.

Chanyeol was a mess again. His heart was beating an over-eager rhythm and in the back of his mind he realized his palms were sweaty. Too late now. He held his breath as a foot came into view.

The laces of the shoes were crisscrossed nicely and then tied part of the way up the calves of the shapely legs. Chanyeol's eyes followed the view upwards, taking in a vast amount of porcelain-like skin. The muscle underneath rippled slightly as the boy began to walk towards him.

A black velveteen mini skirt with a slit over one leg & delicate silver detailed stitching made the already long legs look even longer. A deceptively simple-looking drape-style top shimmered between silver & black as the material shifted.

Chanyeol couldn't breathe.

The angel stopped in front of the internally struggling student. Both waiting..

Then "What do you think..?"

The soft question brought a hundred answers to the taller's mind. His addled brain couldn't choose just one so only one thing made it out of his mouth. "Damn."

"Y- you don't like it?" The soft question was accompanied by a pout, which quickly sent Chanyeol's mind into a whole new quandary of internal cooing & screaming. He panicked. "NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN- DAMN! I MEAN YES! YES!" His hands flew up, grabbing the boy's wrists. He closed his eyes momentarily & took a deep breath & then looked up into the angel's confused yet slightly amused eyes. "I think you were absolutely right." The smaller cocked his head, questioning silently. "These shoes go perfectly with this outfit. You look amazing."

The boy blushed deeply and smiled, pleased yet bashful. "Do you really think so?"

"Oh Kitten.. You have no idea how much you took my breath away just now. You are so pretty!"

"The outfit really is pretty with these shoes.." the smaller looked down, inspecting everything.

"Yes, but Kitten YOU are pretty." Chanyeol emphasized with a genuine stare as he slightly shook the boy's wrists.

The angel raised his eyes to look at the taller still seated & holding onto him. Once more a shy smile played around his face. "Really?"

"Yes! Really.."

Chanyeol suddenly found himself with a lap full of trembling sweetness as the boy flung his arms around the taller's neck & deposited himself unceremoniously into the student's embrace. Said student was now holding his breath in shock as the angel placed his face near his neck.

"I always wanted to be pretty." The whispered words tickled Chanyeol's skin & he felt goosebumps raising as quickly as his libido. He willed everything down as he shifted his arms to keep the boy from slipping off his lap. "Well you certainly are." He gave his answer quietly.

Chanyeol decided it was time to take another chance. He cleared his throat & the smaller shifted in his arms, sensing another sentence. The taller chose his words slowly & carefully. "If you want.., I would love to help you make sure you always feel pretty." The boy stiffened.

Chanyeol waited. He knew he might have run out of chances so he didn't want to say anything else until the angel spoke his mind. He didn't want any misunderstandings. The smaller slowly pushed against the student, still seated but leaning back to look the taller in the eye.

"You're serious." It wasn't a question.

Chanyeol nodded carefully, maintaining eye contact.

"You want to do this?" The question was softer but heavier.

Chanyeol nodded again, this time with a slight smile. The boy kept the eye contact a moment longer, then reached up. He placed his hand softly on the taller's jaw, & leaned in.

Chanyeol was flying. His eyes closed, mind exploding in bliss as lips touched.

The moment was over faster than either liked, but their matching blushes spoke volumes. The angel leaned back into the embrace & sighed. "Yes please."

Chanyeol tightened his hold to fully encompass the smaller nestled in his arms. He couldn't help his affectionate tone. "My kitten is so polite." The angel giggled, his shoulders scrunching up a little, then pushed back. The taller reluctantly loosened his hold.

"Would you like me to model for you now?"

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought.." He made a sound of protest as the boy got off his lap. The smaller giggled again then turned & walked slowly over to the other side of the room, hips swaying gently. He stopped at the door. The boy turned to look at the taller but then burst into a fit of giggles.

Chanyeol sat at the desk with his mouth hanging open & an enraptured look on his face. The angel's laughter broke him out of his daze & he sheepishly grinned, rubbing his knees with his hands. "I guess it goes without saying, I like what I'm seeing.." he half-groaned.

The boy stopped laughing but kept the smile on his face. Chanyeol was entranced. He smiled back. Their eyes stayed locked as the smaller turned fully around. The smile faded as he bit his lower lip.

The shift was subtle. The boy kept his head down a little, eyes trained on the student in the chair as he slowly walked back across the room. The heels made his legs appear longer, each step more calculated. His demeanor soft & elegant. His hips oh so gently swaying.

Chanyeol knew he looked dazed but he couldn't help it. He could see the confidence of the smaller rising with every step. It was intoxicating. By the time the boy got back over to the desk, the taller was trying to will back down his own libido, but failing. Gloriously.

The angel had the audacity to giggle innocently. "These are a really nice gift." he said. "But.. is.. that for me too?" he asked, nodding towards the bulge starting to push the front of the honor student's pants.

Chanyeol put his hands over his lap & tried not to blush. He failed. But he was determined to try to be a gentleman. "It's- ehem.." he cleared his throat. The smaller giggled again, his hands behind his back & hips shifting playfully as he waited for the taller to finish what he wanted to say. "It is.., but it isn't."

The movement of the smaller's hips stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I- uh.. I don't want you to think I expect anything from you.. because I don't."

"You don't." The smaller sounded unsure.

"No."

"So, um what do-"

"I'm not-..I'm not one of those guys."

The boy looked skeptical.

Chanyeol sat up straight. This was important. "You deserve to feel pretty without anyone expecting anything from you." he said carefully.

It was the smaller's turn to look dazed as he let the honor student's words sink in. But after a second he blinked and smiled shyly again. "You know, I've seen you."

Chanyeol felt a little thrown by the change in subject. "What?"

"At the café near the mall? I've seen you working there, cleaning off the tables. You don't talk to customers much."

The taller rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just the dishwasher. I have to wear that awful rubber apron & I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so I try to talk as little as possible & stay in the back."

"Wait- Does dishwashing pay a lot cause I know these shoes weren't cheap! I need to pay you back-"

"No, no, no. I told you don't owe me anything. I have the money to pay for them it's totally ok!"

"..if.. you're sure..?"

"Yes. They are yours. And it makes me happy to see you so happy in them so that's plenty payment for me!" Chanyeol grinned, not realizing what he had said.

The smaller tilted his head coyly. "Making me happy makes you happy?" The taller blinked and swallowed a gulp. He watched as the boy inched a little closer to him, their knees almost touching. "It does?" the smaller softly asked again. Chanyeol nodded, their eyes meeting.

The boy reached down to take the taller's hand with his slender fingers then guided it to touch the porcelain skin just above the knee. He pushed the thick slightly-calloused digits to make the honor student's hand gently grasp his thigh.

Chanyeol held his breath, watching.

The smaller spoke quietly. "I want to be a pretty kitten for you. That would make me happy." The taller stifled a whimper but didn't say anything. The smaller softly pouted. "You don't believe me...?"

Chanyeol slowly brought his other hand up to the other thigh. He kept his hands there briefly, moving his fingers in a gentle caress as he felt the boy's legs tremble a little. Then he started to slide his hands, both at the same time. The smaller looked a bit confused at the movement. The taller's large hands traveled downwards, not up.

Chanyeol let his legs splay open & he pulled the boy closer to him as he bent forward to continue sliding his hands downwards on the shapely legs, stopping when he came in contact with the laces at mid-calf.

The confusion on the smaller's face was even more evident now.

The honors student pulled, untying the strings on both legs. He loosened the shoes effectively, then one-by-one began guiding the angel's feet out of the shoes. The smaller put his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders to balance himself as the shoes were removed & carefully set aside.

Chanyeol reached up and held the smaller's hands on his shoulders as he leaned back up, making the boy embrace him. He used the momentum to bring his own arms around the smaller, gently pulling him to sit sideways on his lap.

As soon as the angel was settled, the taller spoke. "I meant it when I told you I want to help my kitten continue to feel pretty. So yes, I believe you." The blush was back but the smaller kept silent, his lower lip back between his teeth again. Chanyeol chuckled. "But if you keep doing that I just might ask you for something."

The smaller turned his head, his face so close he almost looked cross-eyed. "..what?"

The taller chuckled again. "Nevermind. I won't ask."

The angel looked - disappointed? Before Chanyeol could decipher what that meant the smaller spoke, little voice careful. "Ask anyway..?"

The look on the boy's face made the taller's choice easy. He took another chance. "Kiss me again?"

The reply came instantly in the form of the arms around his neck tightening as sweet soft lips came in contact with his slightly chapped ones.

Once again, Chanyeol was flying.

He moved a hand up to cradle the back of the smaller's neck, running his fingers through the silky dark hair at the nape. The boy responded by moaning as he pulled his feet up, folding his legs in towards his chest, almost curling in a ball as he poured himself into the kiss.

This was a bit more intense. Deliberate. Longer.

They pulled apart, both dazed, yet smiling. Chanyeol leaned in to put their foreheads together, grounding himself as the smaller gave a happy hum. "I'm glad you took the shoes off of me."

The taller hummed back, questioning.

"So they won't scratch your legs this way.." the boy explained with a shy smile, moving his feet lightly against Chanyeol's thighs in a playful manner.

The taller chuckled, gently moving his fingers again in the silky locks. "I didn't want to damage them, just in case.."

The boy leaned back a bit to look at the taller, his eyebrows furrowing in question. "Just in case..?"

Chanyeol shrugged. "Well, I mean- I didn't know if you planned to wear them out somewhere..since, you know..they look so good with you wearing this whole outfit.. so, yeah."

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. A look of pleased amazement coupled with the hint of tears in the smaller's eyes took his breath away. Chanyeol stared, speechless.

But the angel seemed unsure, almost incredulous. "You really think this outfit is good enough to wear out?"

"Well, yeah! You look sexy as hell in it so why not? I mean.. yeah.." Chanyeol ducked his head down as he drifted off, realizing he was blurting out his thoughts without filtering them.

The smaller leaned his face down between his arms to see the other's face. "Chanyeol.."

The taller lifted his head a little. "Hmm?"

The angel flushed at the eye contact but leaned to bring their bodies closer together. Chanyeol waited, his arms secure around the smaller.

"Take me to bed..?"


	3. 3/4 [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is the smut... I tried.)

The soft request seemed to come right from the taller's recent dreams.

"R-really?" he couldn't help the stutter.

The angel leaned their foreheads together again. "Yes please." he said softly.

Chanyeol felt weak yet strong. He moved one arm under the smaller's legs, the other wrapping around the silky shirt. He wanted. But he had to know.

"Why, kitten..?"

The boy seemed surprised. "I'm.. grateful. But for more than what you might think, and-"

Chanyeol growled. "I'm not sleeping with you for you to tell me 'Thank you', Baekhyun! I told you I'm not that kind of guy-"

"NO that's NOT what I meant!"

"Then- what??"

By this point they both were red-faced, agitated in the moment. Chanyeol knew he had to clear things up quickly. "What are you trying to say?" He deliberately spoke quieter.

The boy took a slow breath, then smiled. "You see me."

Chanyeol cocked his head, questioning silently.

"I found this skirt in a thrift store & loved it, but I had to go online to find the right top for it. I've held onto this outfit for over 6 months without having the guts to put it on. No one in my family knows I like this stuff. I only have one friend that knows about this. But you.." The smaller shook his arms that were still around the taller's neck. "I'm frumpy & quiet at school but you still see me. You saw me looking at the shoes. You didn't judge. You see how I am about the clothes. You didn't judge. You see me Chanyeol.." The tears fell.

The taller made comforting shushing noises as he tightened his arms around the boy. There was a moment of shuffling then Chanyeol stood with his precious cargo & moved them both to lie down on the nearest bed. He continued to cradle the smaller in an awkward cuddle, arms strong.

The sniffling tapered off. "I'm so grateful but that's not the reason I asked.. I- I like you."

Chanyeol couldn't believe his ears. He shifted back to look at the angel, amazement showing clearly on his face. "Wait- really?"

The boy nodded, grinning shyly. "I have for a while."

The incredulous look on the taller's face made the boy in his arms giggle. "I told you. I've watched you at the café. I couldn't help it. Your smile and your careful work, the way you walk and your wide back, and just.. ugh."

By now Chanyeol was grinning. "Ugh?" He nudged the smaller.

The angel curled up into the taller's broad chest, whining in embarrassment. "Don't pick on me~! I can't help it."

The honors student couldn't resist feeling a little cocky. "So.. you like me..?" He grinned as the smaller whimpered and beat his chest weakly with clench fists. The laughter bubbled up out of the taller and within a few seconds the angel joined him, giggles becoming overflowing expressions of joy. They rolled together on the bed as the energy slowly dissipated, bringing them to lying face-to-face, smiling at each other with goofy grins.

Chanyeol brought his hand up to the boy's cheek, caressing it softly. "I've watched you in class. And when you walk by me in the library.. you take my breath away." He brushed a stray hair out of the smaller's face and the boy caught the hand with his own, bringing it to his lips.

The honors student watched enthralled as the angel proceeded to kiss the palm of Chanyeol's hand. The subtle shift was back, this time overwhelmingly so. The smaller looked up at the honors student with hooded eyes. "I need to tell you.. I like all my things pretty."

The taller was a little confused. "Well yes, we just talked about that."

"No you don't understand. I like everything pretty.. on me."

It took a second then Chanyeol was blushing. "Ohh.. Everything.." The honors student did well in tests, but he felt challenged by this one. He gulped. "So.. um.. can I.."

The boy giggled at the taller being so obviously flustered. "Hmm?" He grinned coyly.

Chanyeol huffed. "Cheeky brat.." He grinned back at the amused angel then ducked his head into the crook of the smaller's neck making the boy squirm with delight. "Is Kitten going to show me more pretty things?"

"Y-yes.." Wiggling made the boy's voice unsteady as he giggled again. He pulled away from the taller and sat up on his knees on the bed. The angel then grabbed the edge of his top and carefully pulled it up and off over his head.

Chanyeol watched more porcelain skin come into view. He sat up in amazement & couldn't help reaching out, wanting to run his hands over the boy's perfection. A splash of color on the left caught his eye.

Intricate details formed an elegant fish swimming below the boy's ribs. The design was just over 2 square inches in size. With vibrant orange, red, and yellow scales along with light blue swirling water and delicate black outline, it all combined to create a beautiful scene on the pale canvas. Chanyeol ran his fingers over the area reverently. "Wow.."

"Huh?" The shorter looked down, then realized what the taller was looking at. "Oh.. Nishikigoi."

"What?" Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion, looking closer at the tattoo.

The angel giggled. "That's the type of fish it is. Loosely translated it means 'living jewel koi'."

"Ohh.. I see." The taller looked back up at the boy and gave a soft smile. "It suits you."

The smaller smiled back but then reached for the side of his skirt. "Thank you... But that's not actually what I was going to show you."

Chanyeol couldn't help his heartbeat speeding up. "Really?" he gulped. His eyes followed the slender fingers as they grasped the top of the zipper on the side of the skirt. He felt his heart speed up as he watched the zipper being pulled down carefully, following the curve of the shapely hip. Then the pull stopped.

The boy raised up on his knees and began to wiggle cutely as he pulled the skirt down away from his hips. He plopped down a bit ungracefully on his rear and stretched his legs out to allow Chanyeol to help finish pulling the skirt off. The taller folded the skirt then looked up.

By now the smaller had gotten back up on his knees. The unexpected view knocked the breath completely out of the honor student. He placed the folded skirt shakily down beside him, obviously distracted as he stared in the angel in awe and wonder. "OH Kitten.." he breathed out.

Delicate burgundy-colored embroidered lace, edged with elegant detailing, was starting to strain with the evidence of what it contained on the angel's lower torso. The color and design even more appealing against the porcelain skin. The smaller held his breath, waiting.

Chanyeol did not disappoint. He exhaled noisily as tho all his breath was escaping at once, his mouth hanging open even after the initial reaction. After a second he closed his mouth with a snap and gulped. The angel flushed, placing his hands behind his back. "Do you like it?"

The tentative inquiry brought the honors student out of his dazed state. "Do I like it? Are you kidding? Kitten you weren't lying. This- .. Wow. This is really pretty." He looked directly at the blushing angel. "YOU are really pretty.." Chanyeol reached out his hand. He gently placed his fingers around the upper hip of the treasure in front of him. The smaller bit his lip as he trained his eyes on the mesmerized honors student, nervous but still anxious for the taller to do more. Chanyeol traced the edges of the lace with his fingertips. He moved his hand away, never taking his eyes off the beautiful view. "Show me the back..?" he asked quietly, almost reverently. The smaller obliged, shuffling a little as he turned around to allow the taller to see the minimal coverage of the lacy tanga-style lingerie piece.

The air in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Both boys were exhilarated, tense, anticipating. Finally the smaller whimpered and shook his hips slightly. The jiggling of his flesh made something inside Chanyeol snap.

The angel gasped as he was grabbed.

An arm slung around his middle as a large palm grasped his butt cheek firmly. Soft lips quickly landed on the small of his back while the hot breath accompanying them made made a strong shiver run up the boy's spine. "You make it so hard to be a gentleman.." Chanyeol groaned.

The angel put a hand on the arm around his waist and craned his neck to look over his shoulder. He watched as Chanyeol's lips touched his back again in a soft kiss. Another kiss landed a bit further up his spine. Another a bit further up. Another up further. Another. Another.

The boy held his breath as the taller continued his slow path. When the kisses stopped just below his neck, he turned, bringing his arms up around the honor student's neck. "Ok you can stop now." he gasped. Chanyeol nodded and tried to pull back but the smaller stopped him.

"I meant.." The boy drew in a shaky breath. ".. you can stop being a gentleman."

The words didn't immediately register. But in less than a moment Chanyeol had his arms firmly wrapped around the angel, one hand tangled in raven hair, their mouths passionately locked together.

Blood was rushing to various parts of his body so quickly Chanyeol thought he would pass out. The only thing keeping his vigorously thumping heart from jumping out of his chest was the beautiful naked torso pressed against him, subtly undulating in his arms. His lips felt like putty but as long as they continued to be pressed against the soft, sweet mouth that was currently exploring every inch of his own, then he would gladly stay here for eternity. This was a dream. It had to be. He never thought this would happen in real life.

The angel whimpered, bringing the taller out of his stupor. Chanyeol wanted. Damn did he ever. But he had to ask. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, loosening their fervent embrace. The boy made a soft sound of protest as he tried to chase the taller's lips.

"Kitten.. " The smaller blinked, eyes glazed, his checks flushed and spit-slicked lips swollen from their actions, arms still comfortably around the taller's neck. Chanyeol used the hand caressing the angel's hair, guiding the boy to meet his eyes. "Are you sure.. can we-?"

"I'm sure. I am so sure..!" The smaller tightened his arms to try to bring their lips back together but Chanyeol leaned back again. "Wait! Wait! Do we- do you have-" "Bottom drawer of my dresser under the T-shirts.. Please Chanyeol!" The angel wiggled a bit impatiently.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Ok ok.. you gotta let go of me so I can get the stuff tho.." He pecked the smaller's lips as an apology. The boy dropped his arms in a huff and tried to pout. But he cracked a smile as the taller gave him an amused smirk and then got up, walking on wobbly legs.

Chanyeol bent over as he pulled out the bottom drawer, rummaging around to find what he was looking for. The boy gave an appreciative hum. "Nice view.."

The honors student hummed back. "Thanks, but it's not as nice as the one I had earlier when you were going thru your closet.. A-ha!" He turned around with a small bottle in one hand and a thin box in the other. The bottle was half-way empty, but the box was still in protective wrapping, never opened. Chanyeol lifted the bottle first, shaking it with a smirk, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

The boy flushed. "Shut up. I have needs."

"But.. these are new..?"

"I've not- I've only-.. just- nhhh~!" the boy whined.

Chanyeol found the angel's embarrassment endearing. He quickly rejoined the boy on the bed and leaned in, pecking the pout now clearly visible on the sweet face.

"It's ok. It's been a while for me too." The boy seemed doubtful, making the taller feel the need to reassure him. "Really! The one in my wallet has been there over a year."

The smaller grinned shyly then gestured to the honor student. "We can't use one if you're dressed tho.."

Chanyeol chuckled. " I should do something about that.." He stood up and undid his jeans as he shoved off his shoes, stepping on each foot for leverage. As he took off his shirt he noticed the angel was gaping at his chest and arms, so he deliberately flexed. The boy whimpered. This boosted the honor student's ego and he made a show of taking off his pants slowly but leaving on his briefs. He sat back down on the bed. The smaller was almost drooling. Chanyeol guided the boy's arms back up to circle around his neck like before. "Now.. where were we..?"

The angel got close, putting his mouth next to the taller's pulse point on his neck. "You.." He gave a soft kiss. "..agreed.." Another kiss, words breathier. "to stop being.." The kiss landed just below his earlobe. "..a gentl-" The words were cut short by Chanyeol as he caved.

The angel let out a soft grunt as his back hit the bed when the taller pushed him over abruptly, caging him in with the thin but muscular arms the boy had been ogling a few seconds before. Neither had much thought of that at the moment as their lips were entirely too occupied. Soon their bodies joined in with what their lips were trying to convey. Chanyeol felt nails pressing desperately into his upper back and shoulders. He also realized at some point he had started grinding his hips eagerly downward, which seemed to be heartily appreciated by the boy.

But the beautiful lace on the smaller was fighting a losing battle against his hard-on. Chanyeol felt the delicate embroidery snag a little on the stitched edges of his own briefs, and reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, panting. "I don't..want to ruin..your beautiful panties Kitten.."

At those words, the angel blushed even deeper than the flush from being kissed so thoroughly. But his slender fingers guided the thicker ones to move inside the waistband and nudged downward in encouragement. Chanyeol carefully pulled the burgundy lace off the angel as he lifted his supple hips.

The vision of the smaller's engorged member made him painfully aware of his own member that was straining inside his briefs. But he would wait. The angel deserved to have his full attention. Chanyeol placed the panties to the side as he moved down on the bed until his feet hung off. He laid on his stomach, propped up by his arms, hands rubbing the inner thighs of the smaller.

"Baekhyun.." The boy was surprised at the use of his name and lifted up on his elbows to look down his torso at the honors student between his legs. He tilted his head questioningly.

"You weren't lying.. everything is pretty on you." Minor apprehension changed to a deep blush and the angel couldn't help the broad smile that bloomed on his face as he plopped his head back on the bed in embarrassment. The smile became a gasp as he felt the mouth of the taller.

Chanyeol felt like he was flying for the nth time that day. Slightly salty taste combined with sweet musk to overwhelm his senses as his mouth enveloped the tasty treat before him. He suckled softly but with purpose, moving up and down the firm shaft, his saliva aiding the slide. His hands gently massaged the thighs on either side of his head, using leverage to keep them apart as he delved deeper into the heavenly area. Slender fingers slid into his dark locks, gripping and flexing alternately. Encouraging, almost desperate sounds came from the angel.

The honors student tried to excel in everything he did, and was determined this would be no exception. The smaller squirmed and moaned his appreciation for Chanyeol's efforts, soon showing signs of reaching his peak. "Ch-Chan-.." The taller responded by swirling his tongue. "AH! CHA- W-wait!"

Chanyeol pulled back off slowly with extra suction. "Yes, Kitten?" he asked innocently, even as he continued to hover and deliberately breathe puffs of air over the firm member, making the smaller shudder from the stimulation. "This isn't fair.." he pouted. Chanyeol hummed in question, so the angel continued. "You're gonna make this end too soon.."

The taller looked up and smirked. "So you want me to slow dow~n?" Drawing the word out he lightly drug his fingers down the boy's thighs, tickling and making the angel draw his legs up.

"ChanYEO~L!" the smaller gasped thru his laughter. The taller waited for the boy to lower his legs, grinning up at him as well as he could past the smaller's prominence. He pushed himself up on his arms and leaned over to give the tasty treat a soft kiss, then began to crawl.

The lust in the angel's eyes was evident as he watched the honors student's sinewy body crawl over him, coming to rest on the boy's side with an arm possessively draped over his middle. A long leg hooked over the smaller's thigh, pulling gently to spread his private area open.

The taller leaned over the boy, connecting their lips once again. The hand over his middle made it's way down to his crotch, but the attention came to his perineum and the rosy bud below. The smaller whimpered into the kiss as fingers drifted with purpose over the delicate area.

By this time the angel had wrapped his arm over his own stomach, so as to not be in the way of Chanyeol's ministrations. As the boy grasped at the sheets on his other side, his hand bumped the bottle by his hip. He grabbed it and pushed it up into the taller's chest.

"Mpff- pl-please!" the angel mumbled thru the kiss. Chanyeol took the hint and fumbled with the bottle, managing to get a generous amount on his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside and then reached his fingers back down to the intimacy he had just become acquainted with.

Chanyeol slowly and gently rubbed over the clean shaven area, smoothing the lube around even as his pointer settled on the rosy bud. The smaller whimpered as the large finger began to breach his most delicate location. "Ah- Please Ch-Chan.. ah!"

The honors student paused. He didn't want to hurt the angel in any way, but the boy realized there was a misunderstanding. "NO! Don-Don't stop.. /Please/ don't stop!" The angel's begging cries were loud and the taller rushed to console him. "Sshh..! It's ok, it's ok.." He bent down and kissed him again.

The smaller managed to wrap both arms around Chanyeol's neck and he relaxed into the kiss. Using this distraction the taller smoothly slipped his finger into the rosy bud, making the boy gasp but then sigh contentedly as they continued kissing. The thick digit slowly pushed deeper. The smaller broke the kiss and tilted his head back. "Mhhh..Mmmore!" Chanyeol was living his dreams right now, and if the angel wanted more who was he to say No. He brought his finger all the way out and quickly put his middle finger with his pointer before pushing back in again.

This brought a loud whimper but the angel didn't flinch at the taller's ministrations. Chanyeol had a hunch. "Did you do this earlier..?" The husky question made the smaller blush and he averted his eyes as he nodded. The motion made the honors student chuckle. "So naughty..."

The boy grinned, looking coy, but then Chanyeol scissored his fingers. "O-ohhh..!" the grin became a gasp of delight. This was all the taller needed for the go ahead to begin moving with more insistence inside the tight cavern. He bent down, kissing the exposed neck.

Chanyeol let his fingers progress on their own. Two fingers became three, twisting and massaging the warm walls in a pattern the smaller clearly approved. The taller's lips caressed the long neck eagerly, sure to leave evidence of their presence on the unblemished surface later. As his fingers moved with greater purpose, his lips found spots that made the smaller gasp with abandon. But a sudden louder gasp came from the boy as the digits bumped a specific area inside his tender cavity. Chanyeol pulled back to look at the smaller's face with delight. "There?"

"YES! Oh Pleee-ahh!" The angel's reply was cut short with a gasp as the honors student began concentrating on that spot, repeatedly hitting it as his hand moved faster, plunging digits into the tight hole. The smaller was soon whimpering loudly, writhing on the bed.

In less than a minute he was spilling over his untouched member, the evidence of his excitement spurting upwards in beautiful shades of opalescent white. The taller continued, watching enthralled as the boy clutched desperately to his arm, soon shivering in oversensitivity.

Chanyeol withdrew his fingers, briefly wiping them on the sheet behind him, then reached to the still trembling angel's stomach to drag his fingers lightly thru the splattered cooling mess. "Was that... ok?" The smaller's eyes flew open and the pout was back. "What.. why.."

Chanyeol propped his head up on one hand as he continued to play with the boy's stomach and shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you like it that way so I wanted to ask.. 'cuz.. like I said, making you happy makes me happy."

The angel couldn't contain his look of incredulous adoration.

The taller was blushing, but found himself being pushed on his back as the smaller hovered over him. "You.." the boy gave a quick hard kiss. "Are.." another hard kiss. "Amazing.." This kiss was a lot longer and deeper. By the time the boy pulled back, Chanyeol was dazed.

He barely processed the position he was now in before the smaller was moving down his torso and eagerly tugging on his briefs. The material pulled at his sides, bringing him out of his reverie. Realizing what the angel was trying to do, the taller lifted his hips, helping out.

The material slid down his legs, freeing his member, which was almost fully hard and bounced against his stomach. The boy gulped audibly. "Oh MY.." Chanyeol smirked. He may not be overly experienced but he knew his size was nothing to be ashamed of. He was even a little proud.

There was a gleam in the angel's eyes the honors student hadn't noticed before and it made him chuckle. "Like what you see kitten?" The smaller nodded with a slight grin, his eyes never leaving the large target. "..I do love pretty things.." 

"I wouldn't say I'm pretty.."

"Oh but I would.." The angel unabashedly stared at the honor student's manhood as he reached down and slowly wrapped his slender fingers around it. Chanyeol was thrilled but a little puzzled that the smaller didn't do anything else for a moment.

"Is everything.. ok..?" He struggled to get the words out thru his arousal.

"Yes. I just... I never thought I would ever get to do this.. with you."

"O-ohh.." It was difficult for the honors student to think clearly with the warm hand wrapped around his most valuable property. But he knew this was important. So he took a deep breath and looked up at the angel. "Hey. Look at me..?" The smaller blinked as he raised his eyes to meet the other's eyes. "We both want this. This is good."

The boy smirked & tightened his grip. "Oh I'm sure.."

Chanyeol winced, partially in pain but also pleasure. He grabbed the smaller's wrist, pausing the movement. "Y-yes.. But that's not what I meant." The smaller tilted his head, confused, and the taller couldn't help thinking he resembled a puppy. "I mean.. all of this. Us."

The boy's coyness faded as he looked at the honors student. "Us..?"

The taller looked into the eyes of the beautiful naked angel beside him. "Us. More- " He felt awkward discussing things naked, but he was determined. "More than just today.. I want us.. together. "

"You do?" The smaller's response was breathy and faint. The look on his face was back to being incredulous. The taller hadn't let go of his wrist and his fingers fluttered around the appendage still in his hand as his other hand flew to his face, covering his mouth in disbelief.

Chanyeol let go of the slender wrist and carefully rubbed the angel's arm. "So.. Date me? Please?" Sudden emotion showed boldly on the smaller's face and he lunged forward to hug the honors student. The heavy landing made them both grunt and Chanyeol chuckled, embracing the boy.

The smaller trembled slightly as he gave his answer quietly in the taller's ear. "Yes..please."

"So polite, my kitten."

The boy drew back slowly from the hug, dragging his fingers over the honors student's firm torso mimicking the motion that had been done to him previously. The mischievous look on the angel's face somehow made him look that much sexier and Chanyeol felt his libido rising as he breathlessly watched the other's movements. The slender fingers danced over his manhood briefly then the boy reached over on the floor to the side of the bed.

He grabbed the thin box that had fallen down, quickly tore off the plastic wrapper, and fished out one of the square packets. He looked directly at the enthralled honors student and put the corner of the packet between his teeth. Their eyes still locked, he tore the packet open.

Chanyeol watched as the boy put the condom carefully into his mouth then leaned over the rigid manhood that quivered in anticipation. The taller was turned on beyond his wildest dreams as he witnessed the smaller slide the covering down over him, using only his talented tongue.

When the item was fully on, the angel gave a firm suck, making Chanyeol whimper and shiver in response to the erotic action. Then the smaller leaned back up slowly, almost reluctantly moving off of the appendage. "Damn kitten..." the taller's speech was involuntarily winded.

The boy gave a slight smirk. "I always wanted to do that.." he said coyly.

"Oh y-you did it very well.. believe me!"

"I can see that." The angel smirked as he raised himself up onto his knees, then braced his hands on the taller's shoulders and leaned over for a deep kiss.

As their mouths danced, Chanyeol brought his hands up to the slender waist above him, totally immersed in the kiss. He was surprised when the boy chose to pull back, but realized that while they were kissing the smaller had moved to straddle him, hovering over his member.

Without any further ado the angel guided the rigid shaft to his stretched opening and sunk down on it slowly. Chanyeol's loud groan of approval was equal to the gasp of the smaller now seated delicately on his lap. The taller rubbed his hands carefully along the boy's thighs. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

The smaller lifted his head from where it had dropped to his chest. Tears glistened in his eyes but he had a soft smile on his face. " It.. it feels so good.."

The honors student looked cautiously at the boy. "Are you sure..?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure! Why? Does it not feel good for you?" The angel looked worried but Chanyeol was quick to assure him. "NO! No it feels amazing! I just want it to be good for you.."

"It is! It's good for me.. SO g-ood.." The angel's response drifted off as the shaft pulsed inside him.

Chanyeol brought his hands to the smaller's hips. "I'm glad. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I know you won't.. Now please-" The boy's words were cut short as the taller gave an experimental thrust. When the smaller didn't show any signs of pain, he did it again. And again. And again. Soon the pause between the thrusts was non-existent, and the angel was gasping with pleasure as the honors student eagerly gripped his plump hips. The flesh squeezing thru his fingers turned Chanyeol on even more and he enjoyed the erotic scene before him.

The hair around the boy's face and neck was damp, and his skin had begun glistening with sweat as he bounced. Some moisture had gathered in the angel's exquisite collarbones, and Chanyeol eyed a tiny droplet as it trickled downward towards one of the smaller's pebbled nipples.

This made the taller even more eager and he sat up on the bed to bring his mouth to meet the cascading sweat where it stopped at the nipple. The angel groaned in arousal and faltered in his bouncing when he felt the talented tongue circling as Chanyeol suckled eagerly.

The honors student enjoyed the feeling and the obvious pleasure this brought to the angel, so he switched, giving equal attention to the other nipple. This action made the boy groan even louder and he slowed his bouncing to almost a stop. The taller let go of the nipple with a smile.

Wrapping his arms under the smaller and grabbing his shoulders, Chanyeol laid the angel on his back and brought himself forward to hover over him. His member had slid out almost all the way, so he pushed back in with a hard thrust, making the boy shriek in arousal.

"There..?" He aimed carefully, thrusting at the same spot.

"YES THERE! PLE-AAH!"

Chanyeol grinned wildly when his aim proved true and began moving with steady intensity, pounding the same area over and over again. The boy clawed trying to hold onto the honors student's sweaty back.

The sound of squelching lube and sweat was drowned out by the grunts and moans of the two enthusiastic participants in the room. Having already orgasmed once and now his most delicate area being abused so beautifully, the smaller was wailing and unable to contain himself any longer. "O~H GOD! CH-CHANYEOL!!"

The angel's nails in his back coupled with the warm opening clenching around his member brought the honors student to his highest peak, shuddering violently as he exploded into the condom inside the heated channel.

Then both finally stilled, gasping.

The heaving of their chests and their close bodies made the already heated air feel even thicker. Chanyeol pushed himself off the smaller with some effort, grunting heavily as he fell to the side of the boy. They laid panting, both in a daze over what had just happened.

But then the angel giggled. A bit raspy, but a sweet sound to the taller's ears nonetheless. He smiled widely and rolled on his side, propping his head up on his hand to look fully at the beautiful boy, who had covered his face with his hands as he continued to laugh.

"Baekhyun.." Hearing his name, the smaller brought his hands down from his face, still smiling, calming down from his laughter. He waited, head tilted in silent question. Yep, definitely a puppy. But that wasn't what Chanyeol wanted to say. "I need to know something.."

"..yes..?"

"What's your favorite color of lace?"

The angel's smile bloomed wide across his face. He brought his arms up to circle his boyfriend's neck and his fingers tangled in the taller's sweaty matted hair at the back of his neck. "Whatever color you buy me.."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Cheeky kitten.." He wrapped his hand around the back of the smaller and pulled as he lowered his head for a kiss. Their sweaty bodies stuck together in a sticky mess as they enjoyed the intimate moment.

But when they broke the kiss, the angel looked troubled. "I hate to say this but we need to stop."

"What? Why?!" The honors student's panicked confusion made the angel giggle. He pecked the taller's lips quickly before explaining. "My roommate will be back soon and I don't want him to see us like this so we need to clean up."

"Oohhh..." They shared embarrassed smiles for a moment, then Chanyeol helped the boy off the bed. The honors student took the spent condom and quickly tied the top before throwing it in the trash beside the desk, while the smaller opened the window to let the room air. The angel then grabbed the taller's hand and pulled him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. After taking towels and a washcloth from the cabinet and placing them on the towel rack, the boy stepped into the stall, followed by the taller who turned on the water.

They both shivered a little as the water heated up. Chanyeol pulled the smaller into his arms, rubbing his back and shielding him from the water spray. The angel looked up, lips puckered and eyes twinkling. The taller understood immediately, bending his neck to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips danced together easily with newly learned familiarity as the steam in the stall began to rise. Chanyeol let his hands roam freely over the slick naked body, enjoying the freedom granted him. When they broke the kiss, he couldn't help himself. "You are so damn sexy."

Even under the water and steam the angel's blushing cheeks could be clearly seen. He whined as he put his forehead against the taller's broad chest. "You sweet talker.." he grumbled good-naturedly.

"No really! I always thought so. Although I never saw a lot of people talk to you, I always thought that it was kinda a good thing since that meant maybe I was the only one to realize the truth. Call me greedy but I wanted to be selfish..."

The smaller pushed against the honors student, making them stumble apart slightly. "See?! You go and say things like that.. How can I not fall even more for you now?? You make it too easy.." Chanyeol grinned and pulled the angel back into his arms. The boy went willingly, wrapping his arms tight around the taller's thin yet muscular torso. "You know you're stuck with me now.." he half-grumbled.

The honors student nodded happily. "Totally ok with that.."

The smaller chuckled. "Me too. Now let's wash up and get back to my bed so we can cuddle."

Chanyeol reached for the washcloth as he laughed at the smaller's words. "OK kitten. Now, which of these shampoos is yours?"

The boy released his hug and turned around to grab a shampoo bottle. They continued helping each other, washing each other's hair and scrubbing their bodies. Their conversation took an interesting turn when Chanyeol mentioned he wanted to help clean his boyfriend's puckered entrance. But with the roommate's imminent arrival, they agreed it was best to wait til next time to enjoy that 'cleaning session'. However, the smaller did end up cumming again as Chanyeol rubbed against his rear and played with his nipples while talking descriptively about said 'cleaning'.

The embarrassed pout on the angel's face after coming back down from his euphoria was too much cuteness for the honors student to handle and this time he cooed openly over the sweet boy, kissing him fondly. He made sure they were both rinsed off cleanly, then turned off the water.

They climbed out, using the towels to dry off quickly and then left the bathroom. Chanyeol moved the soiled cover off the bed while the smaller retrieved clothing for them from the dresser. Soon both were propped up on the bed, wearing shorts, t-shirts, and matching smiles.

The cover was carefully folded inward and put in the corner to be taken downstairs later to the laundry in the dorm basement. A clean replacement blanket was put on the bed, and the two snuggled comfortably under it.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?" the boy smiled.

"Can we use your laptop?"

"Sure.. let me get it." The boy retrieved the computer from his desk and set it on his boyfriend's lap, who then took over, typing in a search. The angel watched, his eyes growing wide and cheeks flushing as slinky clothing options began popping up on the screen. "Chanyeol!!"

"What?" The taller grinned at the blushing angel. "I want to buy pretty things for my pretty boyfriend.. so let's see if we can find something you like!"

The smaller looked up between his lashes. "I.. like you~." he said, starting to grin.

Chanyeol grinned back. "I believe we've established that." he said, lightly pinching the boy's nose. "Now, do you want something long or short?"

The smaller rubbed his nose briefly then turned his attention to the computer screen. After a few minutes of scrolling the mouse hovered over a sheer item. "Ohh.." The angel's faint gasp already sealed the decision in the honor student's mind, but he went ahead and clicked on the description to make sure of the sizes.

"This would look beautiful on you kitten.."

The boy looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. "Is it ok? I mean.. you just bought the shoes so I don't want you to spend too much."

"I'll let you in on a secret. I am here with a full scholarship as long as I stay an honors student, but also my parents make a good living and always give me spending money each month. The job at the café is to prove to myself that I am fully capable of putting in the extra effort to make a living. And I've not spent my paycheck in over 3 months now.. So when I say I want to buy you things, it's my money that I'm using."

The boy looked dazed. "Oh my god.."

"What...?" Chanyeol looked at the smaller, a little worried about what he would say.

"I almost feel like Cinderella and you're my fairy godmother or something..."

At the boy's declaration the taller burst out laughing, whacking his arm down on the bed gleefully. The angel flinched but laughed along, his smile lighting up the room.

At that moment the dorm door opened and a tall lanky guy walked in. He stopped, blinking at the two on the bed that sat there grinning. Chanyeol waved briefly. "Hi!" The roommate looked confused. "..Hi.?"

"I'm Chanyeol."

"Yes.. I know who you are, Park Chanyeol. What I don't know is why you're in my room sitting in bed with my roommate - Who, I might add, I have never seen smile like THAT."

The angel looked a little bashful, even with his broad smile. "He's my boyfriend.." 


	4. 4/4

"Wh- How did THAT happen??" The look of amazement on the roommate's face was almost comical. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, waiting. The roommate continued. "You're like, THE biggest name on campus! While Baek is.. well, I mean-" As the eyebrow went up higher the guy shut up.

The angel had gotten quiet and Chanyeol took this as his cue. He put his arm around the smaller's waist and gently lifted the boy's chin with his other hand. The angel smiled as their lips touched briefly. "It's ok if he doesn't believe us. The rumors will be juicier this way." Chanyeol cackled at his boyfriend's bold words.

The roommate stood still, gaping at the two of them. The angel joined in the laughter, making a beautiful scene. This seemed to convince the roommate who chuckled to himself then plopped down on the floor in front of the couple. "OK... Tell me EVERYTHING!"

The boy giggled at his roommate's eagerness and glanced up at the taller with the unspoken request. The honors student nodded back encouragingly and the angel grinned as he began explaining the events and feelings that led up to their current status. The smaller left out certain details, but was obviously comfortable with his roommate and they giggled loudly together, fangirling over the whole situation. Chanyeol found this even more endearing about his boyfriend and he kept a fond smile on his face as he watched them interact. It turned out, the one friend the angel had mentioned that knew about his secret love for pretty things was his roommate. So that made the explaining a little easier. The new shoes were brought out and greatly admired, then the roommate carefully placed them in the closet. 

At this point there was a loud knock on the dorm door. When the roommate went to answer it, their suite-mates along with a couple of other friends came piling into the room. They had all heard the commotion of the two fangirling and came to find out what was going on. 

Within 1 hour the entire campus knew the handsome honors student was off the market, his heart claimed by a quiet studious boy that nobody paid attention to.

Turns out said boy was a freshman on a full scholarship that hadn't been there on picture day so no one knew who he was. 

It also turns out the boy actually made consistently higher marks than his boyfriend so their study sessions from that point forward proved to be the thing of legends. When they studied in public, that is.

When they studied in private, well.. that was a different matter. 

3 months into their relationship Chanyeol's roommate agreed to move into Baekhyun's dorm room so the angel could move in with his boyfriend. The switch sounded like a great plan until the new roommates finally met each other. When they were introduced they both froze and stared. 

Chanyeol was confused. "Baekhyun..! Why are they smiling like that? What did you say?"

"I don't know..! All I said was, 'Hey Sehun, meet Suho!' "

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N To my dear readers: Thank you for reading thru all this -- I originally posted this on Twitter and had a really good time with it, so I decided to make an actual cover for it and post it. The cover shows the outfit that is described in the story, and it can be seen on AFF, but don't worry -- the story in it's entirety is here.   
> I'm toying with the idea of adding an epilogue explaining the Sehun/Suho awkwardness at the end, and also adding a bit more detail about our main characters and their love life...but I'll have to find the time to develop that area of the story and then write it all down for you. Keep an eye out and an update might pop up out of the blue one day...! 


End file.
